Werewolf Babies
by Kiseki-tan
Summary: Rin's the shepherd, Len's the wolf – will this end in bloody murder or... werewolf babies? Only Fate, aka Kiseki, can know! Request from KawaiiSushiWithSweetSauce.


**_A/N: This was so fun to write I think I might start taking requests. Sorry for the delay ;_; (KawaiiSushiWithSweetSauce requested it aaaaaages ago.) Enjoy!_**

* * *

Rin Kagamine leaned back against the tree and stretched out her legs. The sunlight filtered through the wide green leaves above her, casting greenish shadows on her white dress and hair-ribbon, and fell on her heart-shaped face: small pointy nose, long, thin blue eyes, and short blonde hair. About twenty sheep grazed peacefully in the lovely green meadow before her. The satisfied, lazy smile that stretched across her pale pink lips was, for all she knew, perfectly justified: this was her first day of the best job in all her tiny mountain village.

_...or was it? _

What the stupid fourteen-year-old failed to understand was that one of the main reasons sheep must be watched over is not to create job openings for lazy teenagers, but because there are wolves lurking nearby that are just waiting for the chance to grab a nice, juicy sheep like a pedophile waits to pounce on an unsuspecting preteen girl.

And so, as Rin drifted off to sleep, the local "wolf" crept into the sunlight meadow, licking his lips as he beheld the beautiful, tasty scene before him. Oh, sorry, did I put _wolf_ in quotes? Those aren't needed. Len wasn't a "wolf" – he was a big, scary, manly WOLF, no quotes. Not a cute furry or anything – definitely not! He looked very similar to Rin – heart-shaped face, blue eyes, and clear, pale skin. His plain T-shirt and jeans were a little dirt-stained, and his messy blond ponytail looked about to fall apart, but really, it wouldn't be that hard to take him for an average village boy if it wasn't for the ears. Cute little– er, big scary wolf ears. And did I mention the tail? Yeah, tail. Fluffy and black– uh, that is, mangy and wolfish. Don't even ask how the heck _that_ happened, cause it doesn't even matter, he's so cute! ...I mean, scary.

Anyway, as Len left his shadowy shelter of the woods and ventured into the meadow of temptation, a single sheep looked up at him with uninterested eyes and then trotted over to Rin's tree to continue grazing. Len paid it no more than a moment's attention and began to scan the herd of sheep for the best appetizer, until–

"Baaa!"

Rin woke with a start. The unusually quick-witted sheep, which had bleated right next to the girl's ear, seemed to smirk back at Len with what he perceived as arrogance.

Len was frozen for a few seconds before he spun around to flee back into his woods, but then–

"Hey, you're pretty hot."

Len stopped and slowly turned back around in disbelief. This crazy cute girl had just caught him red-handed stealing, and she was concerned with how _hot_ he was?

_Wait, what did I just–_

"How come you have doggie ears?"

WHAT? _Doggie_ ears?

"Ooh, you have a tail, too!" Rin shrieked gleefully as said appendage twitched irritably. "It's so fluffyyyyy! Can I pet it? Can I? Pleaaaaaaaase?"

Len crossed his arms and snarled at her. "They are _wolf ears_, because I am a _wolf_, and I don't even know why you're not scared, and my tail is _not _fluffy! HEY, STOP TOUCHING THAT, YOU STUPID CUTE GIRL!"

Rin brushed off this combination of insult and compliment as only a fourteen-year-old that believes every male in the village is in love with her can. She then hugged Len's butt and rubbed her face against his tail.

The rest of the day seemed to pass much faster than either Rin or Len expected. When Len, with – could it be – a pang of disappointment, noticed and informed Rin of the sun sinking behind a particularly long sheep, Rin stood up, brushed herself off, and reminded Len that she'd be there at the same time tomorrow and that she'd bring some food for him that wasn't sheep.

"Tomorrow? _Tomorrow?_ Do you really think I'm going to come and talk to you _again_?" he exclaimed and stalked off, fluffy tail waving behind him.

But he _was _there tomorrow, whether for the food or for Rin. And the next day. And the next. They talked nearly every day for a week – a month – a year. And after a few months, changes in both of them were quite noticeable to everyone but themselves: Rin stopped flirting with every living male in her sight, and Len not only let her touch his tail, but even one day dared to stroke Rin's own hair.

And one winter day, on their eighteenth birthday (they were both born on December 27th, fancy that!), Rin simply didn't come home.

Maybe her late mother would have minded had been more than a pile of bones two feet underground, but her father was too drunk to notice, and her sister, Lily, who had been secretly reading Rin's diary for several years, knew enough not to be too worried. The rest of the villagers, though alarmed, did not particularly miss Rin, and determined that she had been eaten by a wolf. Mothers for generations after chose to use this story as a warning to their children to never, never go too close to the woods, but I'm not sure even they really believed it – after all, that certainly didn't explain why there was no blood, or trampled grass, or why there were so many werewolf babies running around the woods a few years later.

So to answer the question in the summary... werewolf babies.


End file.
